


untitled

by tanizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, kunimi's somewhere in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanizaki/pseuds/tanizaki
Summary: “Tadashi!” He greets cheerfully, slightly out of breath.There was a pause on the other line.“I just got out of the shower! Are you on the way home from class now?” Hinata continues, undeterred. He thinks of the cutesy flowers that sometimes appear around female protagonists in shoujo mangas that Tadashi occasionally reads. Just for reference, Tadashi always told him, though it never seemed like it.“My name is Kageyama and I haven't gone to class yet,” Kageyama says.Hinata feels the smile on his face drop immediately. He remembers how most of the time the flowers are immediately replaced by black emptiness in the next panel. Caller ID, he thinks dully, always check the caller ID.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for [dammitmei](dammitmei.tumblr.com) on tumblr for hqrarepairexchange 2017, hope you like it! ❤
> 
> so they got together in their second year in karasuno but now they're in separate universities in different regions in their second year and they haven't gotten a chance to meet for a really long time because of studies/money/volleyball competitions/etcetc

The alarm rings and Hinata sits up groggily. Half-awake, he pushes off the covers and makes his way towards the bathroom of his tiny dormitory. He yawns as he shuffles out of the room, eyes bleary with sleep, before he walks face first into the doorframe and stumbles back.

 

“Shit,” Hinata curses tiredly as he rubs his throbbing forehead. _What a great way to start the day_ , he thinks as he steps into the bathroom.

 

He goes about his daily morning routine with slightly more enthusiasm than usual, humming while he showers. His phone rings as he steps back into his room, startling him. He stumbles towards it and snatches it up from the top of his bedside drawer, almost dropping it when he tries to answer.

 

“Tadashi!” He greets cheerfully, slightly out of breath.

 

There was a pause on the other line.

 

“I just got out of the shower! Are you on the way home from class now?” Hinata continues, undeterred. He thinks of the cutesy flowers that sometimes appear around female protagonists in shoujo mangas that Tadashi occasionally reads. Just for reference, Tadashi always told him, though it never seemed like it.

 

“My name is Kageyama and I haven't gone to class yet,” Kageyama says.

 

Hinata feels the smile on his face drop immediately. He remembers how most of the time the flowers are immediately replaced by black emptiness in the next panel. _Caller ID_ , he thinks dully, _always check the caller ID._

 

“Yamaguchi wanted me to tell you that his class would run late today” Kageyama says, ignoring the lack of response, “so he won’t have time to call you before yours starts.”

 

Hinata frowns, something was clearly amiss. “Why didn’t he tell me that himself?”

 

“Cause, uh,” Kageyama fumbles. “His phone was running out of battery? And, um, he called me by mistake?” He hears a soft burst of giggles followed by an equally soft, yet distinctly Yachi sounding “Wow, nice save!” and he frowns deeper.

 

“Is that Yachi with you, what’s she doing in your room?,” he asks, then gasps loudly. “Kageyama, you put me on speaker again, didn’t you? She definitely heard me, ugh, that’s so embarrassing!”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Kageyama says, not sounding apologetic at all.

 

Yachi laughs, no longer discrete. “Come on Hinata, it’s been, what, four years? We’ve all witnessed worse than your lovey dovey ‘I’m So in Love with Yamaguchi’ voice. Heck, we’ve even seen you guys on top of each other.”

 

Hinata’s face burns and he whines, “Hitoka!”

 

“Shouyou!” She mimics.

 

“Anyways don’t be late again,” Kageyama interjects. “You have half an hour to drag your sorry ass to class.”

 

“What do you mean ‘again’, I’m never late!”

 

(He makes it to the lecture hall in the nick of time, a half-eaten sandwich in his mouth and a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

A boy with delicate features and dark hair parted at two sides in the middle sneers at him as he passes. “Congratulations on making it on time for once.”

 

Hinata sticks out his tongue at him. “I'm never late,” He declares.)

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passes by relatively uneventfully. Hinata stands up from his seat and stretches. He sends a quick message on his phone, sighs, then gathers up his notes and notebook. Yachi waits for him by the door, grinning cheekily at him.

 

“You’ve been checking your phone almost every ten minutes,” she says, hiding a giggle behind her hand as they left the lecture hall. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine.”

 

Hinata flushes. “I was just, I mean, I’m not worried!”

 

“Whatever you say,” she sings. There’s a noticeable spring in her steps as they walked towards their dorms.

 

Hinata squints at her. “What’s up with you today, we just got out of a four hour long lecture. Usually you’d be making a lot of noise by now.”

 

She beams at him. “Is it wrong to feel happy?” He raises an eyebrow at that and she turns away, whistling.

 

“Whenever you’re like this, something’s always about to happen,” he grumbles uncharacteristically.

 

Yachi lets out a laugh. “Go home and relax, Mr Grumpypants! I’m sure your sweet Tadashi will call you later.” He splutters uselessly and she waves him off as they part ways.

 

* * *

 

He unlocks the door, kicks off his shoes and trudges into the darkness of the room. Grateful for (albeit cramped) one room dorms and even grateful for the weekend ahead, he turns on the light then dumps his bag on the table and shrugs off his jacket. “Stupid Tadashi, you could at least left me a text, you idiot.” He collapses onto his bed, and unlocks his phone. Staring at his unusually empty notifications, he sends another ( _I can’t believe i sent him 56 messages already and I’m still sending another_ , he thinks) quick text to ‘❤' then sets down his phone.

 

“Fine, if he’s going to ignore me all day then that’s alright with me,” he grumbles quietly, bitterly. “He’d better have a good reason for this.”

 

The sudden knock on the door makes him jump. “Hang on a second!” he calls out as he frantically scrambles to his feet and swings opens the door. Inhaling sharply, his eyes widen when he meets the eyes of a sheepish Yamaguchi.

 

“Hey,” Yamaguchi greets. He’s leaning on the wall in front of the door, panting slightly as he tries to create an air of nonchalance around him. In an obvious, desperate, attempt to look casual, he moves to cross his leg over the other but his foot knocks onto his ankle and he stumbles.

 

Hinata gapes.

 

“I hope you didn’t have any important plans over the weekend,” Yamaguchi continues, shifting upright, still trying to look suave. “It was Tsukki’s idea, actually, so I can’t really take full credit.” 

 

Hinata stares.

 

“Are you… mad?,” he asks nervously.

 

Face breaking into a smile, Hinata says, “Yeah I’m mad! Mad that you're so embarrassing, I don't even want to look at you!” Rushing forward, he throws himself onto Yamaguchi and clings tight to his waist, almost sending the both of them toppling to the floor. He feels Tadashi laugh and they stand like that together in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Tadashi,” Hinata sobs wetly into Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “I missed you so much.”

 

“Oh, Shouyou, please don’t cry, you know I’ll cry too,” Yamaguchi sniffs, a huge smile on his face. “I missed you too.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you so out of breath?”

 

“Actually, I planned to be here before you came back but I lost my way twice, walked into Kageyama who then called Hitoka, got yelled at by her over the phone, and while Kageyama was leading me here he was ambushed by Tanaka-san and Yamamoto-san who challenged him to a rap battle on volleyball, and Kageyama, being Kageyama, accepted the challenge because he heard the word volleyball.”

  
“Ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also here on [tumblr](yuriochan.tumblr.com) so feel free to scream with me there
> 
> comments/kudos fuel me


End file.
